reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane
is the twenty-third mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston walks into the Armadillo Sheriff's Office to find Marshal Leigh Johnson and Bonnie's father, Drew MacFarlane. Bonnie has gone missing and her father partly blames Marston. Just then, a member of Bill Williamson's gang rides up, claiming to have Bonnie under the danger of being raped and murdered and demanding her exchange for Norman Deek, who was captured earlier. Bonnie's father pleads with Marston to get his daughter back. Leigh and Jonah grabs Deek from jail and the group take him to Tumbleweed, only to be ambushed by the gang, who kill Deek in the crossfire (or players can kill him themselves). John must fight his way through the gang to rescue Bonnie. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "The Burning"; and *Leigh Johnson mission: "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with the lawmen to Tumbleweed. *Fight your way to Bonnie. *Cut Bonnie down from the gallows. Mission Details Walk up with Deek out in front. Push him a little if you want to get mean. Three outlaws will walk to meet you. They laugh at you and begin drawing their weapons. Use Dead-Eye and kill the three men, making sure Norman gets caught in the crossfire. It's time for your Winchester Repeater, or any other rifle you have. Start taking out kidnappers as you move to your right watching for the spot that Bonnie is located. As you take out the bad guys, a cutscene will play as the stool is kicked out from under Bonnie, and she will die if the player doesn't hurry. Take care of the remaining enemies, including the one next to Bonnie. Go over and cut Bonnie free and wait on the ending cutscene. Alternatively, you can use Dead Eye to shoot the rope. Having the second level of Dead-Eye will make this much easier. Another way to do it, is cutting Bonnie loose first, and than taking out the rest of the gang, with less stress. After they're all dead, return to Bonnie, and trigger the cutscene. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Marshal Johnson, his deputies or their horses. *Abandons Marshal Johnson and his deputies. *Kills Norman Deek before the prisoner exchange attempt. *Allows Bonnie to hang. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 6:14 * Shot Accuracy: 90% * Number of Headshots: 7 Trivia * A sequence similar to this mission appears in the 1968 Clint Eastwood western classic, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061747/ Hang 'Em High]. * Even though Norman Deek is hanging upside down on deputy Jonah's shoulder, his hat doesn't fall off. This is the same as when he's hogtied on the horse. * Once the mission is over, you can go back to the entrance to Tumbleweed where Deek was shot and the rope bonds he was tied up with will be floating in middair or on the ground nearby. * It's possible to follow Bonnie and the Marshal when they ride off. As soon as the Mission ends, Immediately get on a horse and simply follow them. They will never stop, and they act exactly like any other NPC in the game. This may be the only way you may view the wounded Bonnie model again. It is possible to kill the horse and hogtie Bonnie or the Marshal. * It's possible to complete "A Gentle Drive With Friends" before this mission, and thus John should know about Tumbleweed, but even if this is the case John will still ask Marshal Johnson about Tumbleweed, as if he never knew of it. * Oddly, the sound of the horse at the start of the mission sounds different to NPC's horses and your horse. * The mission is very similar to the ''Red Dead Online'' story mission "The Hanging Of Tom Davies" in which the Del Lobo Gang took over Tumbleweed and hangs Marshal Tom Davies to avenge their leader's death. The players have to save him by shooting the rope that he is being hanging by. A slight difference between these missions is that in Red Dead Online there are proper gallows only seen in that mission, while Bonnie is hanged from a gate’s frame. Gallery Screenshots HangingBonnie.jpg IMG_7588.PNG In-Game File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane01.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane02.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane03.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane04.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane05.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane06.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane07.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane08.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane09.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane10.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane11.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane12.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane13.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane14.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane15.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane16.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane17.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane18.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane19.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane20.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane21.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane22.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane23.jpg File:Rdr_hanging_bonnie_macfarlane24.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:Hanging_Bonnie_MacFarlane_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_13_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 13 - Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Ahorcar_a_Bonnie_MacFarlane de:Bonnie MacFarlane wird gehängt Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player